


Chocolate Beauty

by l3tsgetph4sical



Series: Marvel Sex-One-Sex [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Michelle Jones, Domme Liz Allan, F/F, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, Spooning, Sub Michelle Jones, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l3tsgetph4sical/pseuds/l3tsgetph4sical
Summary: Ok so this is one of a few episodes going through some of the girls' sexual histories, MJ and Liz specifically here. There is a reference to an earlier episode right at the end. As this is a prequel, it is foreshadowing of and event that has already been written. More in the notes at the end.
Relationships: Liz Allan & Michelle Jones, Liz Allan/Michelle Jones
Series: Marvel Sex-One-Sex [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086902
Kudos: 1





	Chocolate Beauty

Liz's party was now well over. It's 3am, everybody is gone home at this point but MJ is still there. Liz wonders why but doesn't mind the company.

"Yo Liz, my parents are probably asleep, yours aren't coming back for a week, can I just stay tonight?"  
"Uh yeah I guess so, you can sleep in the guest room."  
"Cool, thanks."

They went down to the guest room. Locked. Liz's parents knew she would try to have somebody stay so they locked the guest bedroom. Smart. They also locked their room and it was way too cold for the couch so there was only one option.

Liz swung open the door of her room. MJ had expected a double bed or at least 2 singles but no. There was a sole single bed in the room. Liz's bed.

"Ok so do you have like a matress or something?" asked MJ.  
"Oh no, I was saying you could just sleep with me- like, in a totally normal, friendly way" stuttered Liz.  
"Uh ok but I don't have pajamas" replied MJ.  
"Oh, that's ok, wanna know a secret?" asked Liz.  
"What's that?" went MJ.  
"Neither do I" said Liz with a wink and giggle.

MJ smiled back at the girl as they got into a single bed in their bras and panties. MJ started talking about her favourite movie lines before Liz cut her off.

"Here's a movie line. Shut up and kiss me" she said and pulled MJ to her.  
The pair locked lips in a kiss of pure teenage lust and wonder.  
MJ had never kissed a girl before, but it felt damn good. It also helped that Liz was a massive inclusive queen who had kissed multiple hes, shes and theys. She had also sucked some dicks, but she hadn't got the pleasure of tonguing a vagina yet. She wanted that to change tonight on a brand new virgin pussy.

As the two kissed, they felt each other's nipples harden. Liz stuck her tongue into MJ's mouth. MJ took it immediately and gave it a warm welcome. It then became the battle of the mouth muscles. MJ shoved it back and forced her tongue into Liz's mouth. Liz shoved it straight back. This frigid was not going to shove her around.

Liz got tired of kissing and pulled away. She licked a line up MJ's neck before pushing her back on the bed.  
"Come on babygirl, let's have some fun" she said.  
"Hehe ok. Daddy." said MJ with a teasing grin. This showcase of her newfound gayness turned her right on.

Liz took MJ's bra off and went to town on her right nipple. "hmmmm" MJ moaned as Liz sucked her tits. This was the best feeling ever. Liz flicked MJ's other nipple and twisted extremely hard before swapping sides. MJ could feel herself wetting up severely. Liz knew it was time. She moved down.

Liz pulled down MJ's panties, but only a bit. It was a trick some ladies and theys had used on her before and now she wanted to try it out. Liz found MJ's clit immediately, she had been preparing for this moment. She looked into MJ's eyes as she tongued her clit. MJ was in another world of delight.

Liz started to weave her tongue in and out of MJ's pussy lips. MJ swooned. Liz put 2 of her fingers in MJ's mouth. MJ sucked on them for a minute and Liz pulled them back. She teased insertion, youched then pulled away, touch, pull away. MJ's hips squirmed as she was ready to be penetrated. Liz pulled her fingers back and shoved one up MJ's asshole, which coincided with a high pitched scream of "heeaaauuugggghhhhhhh". Liz giggled at the moans of the virgin before her. She put the other finger up the squealing girl's pussy. Liz fingered MJ's ass and pussy while sucking her clit. 

MJ felt her core heating up, just as she was about to cum, Liz pulled everything back and pulled up the panties, making MJ squirt on them. MJ lay there in her wet panties shocked. Liz rose and squatted over MJ.  
"Eat my pussy" was the order. And the server conplied. MJ sucked on Liz's pussy. Liz got tired of it soon because MJ was the worst pussy eater ever. She crawled over and mounted MJ. She slid along MJ's thight up and down.  
"If I had a cock it'd be so hard right now" said MJ.  
"Oh yeah it would. Would you fuck me with it?" asked Liz teasingly. "Would you lay me down and work my pussy like a factory?"  
"Yeah I'd drill you in the ass and then make you devour your own ass juices." said MJ.

Liz lifted MJ's thighs and opened her legs. She placed hers in there and began to bounce. MJ went with the movement. She had never even had sex before tonight and now she was about  
to make the hottest girl in her whole school cum by scissoring her. The girls' pussies clashed and grinde for numerous minutes as they both moaned. At the same time both girls' cores heat up and they came on each other. They collapsed on the bed.

Back to her awkward self MJ said;  
"Wow, that was a...... thing"  
"MJ, we ARE a thing." said Liz before pulling her new girlfriend into another kiss.  
"That was tiring." said MJ.  
"Yeah, let's get some sleep".

MJ lay down in the bed. Liz lay down behind her and spooned her. MJ shuffled back tight to Liz.  
"My parents aren't coming back for a week." said Liz.  
"Mine don't even care where I am" said MJ, half-jokingly but also fully serious.  
"Wanna stay tomorrow too?" asked Liz.  
"You know what yes, daddy" said MJ.  
"It's a deal then babe" said Liz.

2 weeks later they were to talk of the school. People watched the two polar opposite but equally beautiful girls as they walked down the corridor hand in hand. They wondered who was the daddy. Amongst those in awe was one Peter Parker, as he watched the 2 girls he liked and knew they were fucking. He didn't know if it was awesome or heartbreaking. He'd soon find out who HIS daddy was, even though he didn't know it yet. Maybe he would when he went home to Pepper.

**Author's Note:**

> The Peter reference at the end refers to the episode of this series where Peter gets his first pegging by Pepper.


End file.
